Cured
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: After three years Percy returns to camp for a fresh start. What his friends don't know is that Percy tried to kill himself. He and Annabeth start to fall for each other and everything is starting to change. Can she cure him or will he strike again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new Story. I really hope you all like this one. I want your honest opinions, but don't be so harsh because I'm very sensitive. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**AN Luke isn't evil or dead and Thalia isn't a Hunter of Artemis**

* * *

**Son****gs I'm listening to**

**Between us by Peter Bradley Adams **

**Start again by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Loneliest girl in the world by Cary Brothers (Annabeth's theme)**

**Your kisses by Daughter**

**Atlas by Coldplay**

**Bright lights and Cityscapes by Sara Barellies**

**Gravity by John Meyer**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~ **

* * *

I never planned to have an easy life. Nothing is really ever easy. Let's just face it. Although life has a funny way of making things better or worse. I never thought things were ever going to be better. That was until I saw Annabeth Chase again.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 17 years old and currently living in New York. My father is Poseidon. Demigod aren't that shocking to me, considering I'm one of them. I go to a special place for demigod called Camp Half-Blood. The only problem was that I haven't been there in years.

After my accident I decided it'd be best if I went back to camp. I sat in the back of the cab on the ride to camp. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw the flashing lights. I heard sirens of an ambulance and a voice say; 'He's alive!'. I decided to keep my eyes open.

I grabbed my bag and walked toward the entrance of the camp. I walk through the camp and am greeted by old friends. One person I'm looking for is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth was one of my closes friends. She was also pretty lonely. It was sad. I hear a voice exclaimed:

"Percy!"

I'm tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. To my surprise it's Annabeth. She looks great. More than great, she looks breathtakingly beautiful. Her golden hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes are like pools of spring water. Worst of all she was wearing makeup. I was so tongue tied that I couldn't say anything. She pulls me up and gives me a great big hug. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I noticed something different about her. The last time I saw her, her hair was brown and always pulled back in a braid or a bun. She also used to wear a pair of thick black eyeglasses. Today her a hair is golden blonde with hints of pale brown, the only a single strand of hair that stood out was her curled bangs, and her glasses were gone. I guess this is what I get for being gone for three years.

"You look...different" I managed to say

"Thanks. You look nice too, Seaweed Brain" She replies

"Well, I have to go unpack, but save me a seat at the dinning hall"

"Sure thing. See you around"

* * *

I open the door to my cabin and am greeted by my half brother Tyson. The last time I saw him was at Christmas. He was the only person who I ever saw in the three years I'd been gone.

"Percy!" He greets before giving me a hug

"Hey, Tyson" I says, hugging him back

I start to unpack while Tyson starts telling me about what I've missed. Not once does he bring up Annabeth.

"Hey, why does Annabeth look different?" I asked

"Well, she kept getting bullied after you left. She decided to change herself" he explained "Why? Do you like her?"

"No..."

"You like her!"

"Tyson"

"Percy likes Annabeth! Percy likes Annabeth! Percy likes Annabeth!"

"Tyson!"

"What?"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay"

* * *

At the dinning hall Annabeth had saved me a seat next to her. On her other side was her best friend Thalia Grace. Across from us was Tyson, my best friend Grover, and our old friend Luke Castellan. We sat there at our own table. We told jokes, stories, and ate great food that the camp prepared for us. I felt a strange feeling when I sat next to Annabeth. Her shoulder touched mine and I could smell her shampoo. All of sudden Annabeth asked me

"Why did you leave, Seaweed Brain?"

"What?" I asked

"You didn't come back for three years, why?"

"Reasons"

"Like?"

"Nothing, it's stupid"

Annabeth frowned at me. Tyson flashed me a warning glance. He was the only person who knew about my accident. Tyson blurted out

"Percy likes Annabeth. He didn't come back because he was afraid to admit it"

I give him a look and turned to everyone who was starting at me curiously. I had no choice, but to jump to that suggestion. It was at least true.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

"Tyson, of course Percy likes me. We're friends" I replied

"No, he really likes you. He wants to know if you'd go with him to the Summer Bash" Tyson replied

The Summer bash?! The second most biggest day dating event of the year? Percy wanted me to go with him?

"Is this true?" I asked him

Percy looked down embarrassed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. I walked to the dock outside his cabin. We stood there in silence.

"Do you want to ask me? Is what Tyson saying true? Is this the reason n you never came back?" I asked

"It's part of it" he mumbles

"What's the other half?"

"Do you remember when we'd play poker?" He changed the subject

"Yeah"

"I always kept card under my sleeve, so I'd win"

I begin to walk away. Percy grabbed my arm and spun me around. I gave him an annoyed look.

"That's cheating. I hate cheats. My Dad's a cheat. You know that" I hiss

"I'm sorry" Percy mumbles

Impulsively I grab his face and press his lips to mine. He stands there shocked, but kisses me back. We pull apart and stare at each other. In his eyes I was always that lonely girl he had seen. I just knew it.

"Play the game right, Percy" I pleaded

"We'll you go to the-" He starts, but I cut him off

"Yes, I'll go with you"

We smile at each other. I lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek. I say good night and leave with a smile on my face.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

After Annabeth left I went inside and got ready for bed. I fell asleep and dreamt the same nightmare I dreamed every night.

_~Percy's dream~_

_I stood in the kitchen in my mom's apartment. I rummage through our medicine cabinet. When I can't find the pills I begin to hyperventilate. I spot a knife on the counter. I grab it._

_'Percy what are you doing?' The voice in me head says_

_I put the knife to my skin on my wrist. I couldn't take it anymore._

_'Percy, don't'_

_'Go away' I hissed_

_I drag the knife across my skin. I faint when my mother walks in. When I wake up next I hear sirens. A paramedic is crouching over me. _

_'He's alive' the paramedic exclaims_

_Slowly my eyes closed. I drift into the darkness._

_~End of dream~ _

I wake up startled and take a deep breath. I couldn't tell anyone else about this. Especially not Annabeth. She couldn't find out.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! Just to let you know, Annabeth's theme frequently throughout the story. I'd like you guys to tell me what you think can be the stories theme or Percy 's Theme. Stay tuned kids! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with a new chapter. I really hope you all like this one. I want your honest opinions, but don't be so harsh because I'm very sensitive. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS **

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan**** Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Son****gs I'm listening to:**

**Loneliest girl in the world by Cary Brothers (Annabeth's theme)**

**Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung**

**Get it daddy by Sleeper Agent**

**Brick by boring brick by Paramore**

**Beautiful and dirty rich by Lady Gaga**

**Calling my name by Neon trees**

**Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

The sunlight seemed to shine through my window brighter. The day was beautiful. It was the day of the Summer Bash. I always avoided it because I wasn't interested. Today was different.

I woke up and dressed in jeans, a blue tank top, a grey sweater and running shoes. I went to the dinning hall humming. Thalia noticed me smiling and humming and said

"Your happy today"

I shrugged and continued to eat my pancakes. Tyson came to the dinning hall with Percy. Thalia noticed me and Percy give each other a shy smile and looked away like nothing happened. She stared at us skeptically.

"What's with you two?" She asked

"Nothing" we answered at the same time

"Whatever"

I finished eating and went for a jog through the woods. I stopped by the river and took off my sweater. I sat on a rock by the river and tried to catch my breath. I cupped my hands in the river and filled them with water. I splashed water on my face and drank some from the stream.

"Is this what you do in the morning?" said a voice

I turned and saw Percy sitting behind me. I smile at him. He has a mischievous look on his face. Before I asked him what's up, he shoves me back. I grab his shirt and we fall into the stream. We start to laugh and pull ourselves out of the stream.

I ring the water out of my hair and Percy bursts out laughing. I give him a look and a playful smack on the chest.

"What was that for?" He asked

"You got my clothes wet!" I replied

"Here, I'll help"

Percy presses his hand against my chest and closes his eyes. The water disappears from my body and clothes. He removes his hand and opens his eyes. I looked down at my hands blushing.

"So..." he replies

"So?" I replied back and waited for what he was going to say next

"Listen, about last night-"

"I shouldn't have-"

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

We laughed and locked eyes. My hand begin to tingle. I wanted to reach out and stroke his face. Would he let me?. No, I shouldn't risk anything.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked

"I shouldn't have cheated. I knew how much you hated cheats" he said smiling

"Percy, that was five years ago"

"What did you want to tell me?"

I wanted to tell him that we shouldn't have kissed, but I didn't agree with that. I always wanted to kiss him. Just once.

"I...wanted to know if we still were going to the thing tonight" I replied

"Of course. I wouldn't bail on a friend"

A friend? That's all I was seen as? I managed to smile and he smiled back at me. Our faces grew closer and closer. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me, but instead he said

"I have to go. See you"

After that he ran off and left me alone.

* * *

I found Thalia doing archery practice. I told her that I absolutely had nothing to wear for the Summer Bash tonight. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin. That's where she took me to Silena Beauguard, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey, guys" she greeted cheerfully "what can I do for you?"

"Annabeth needs an outfit" Thalia replies

"Who's the guy?"

"Percy"

"Jackson?"

"Who else?"

Silena stared me up and down. I couldn't help, but feel a little offended. Finally she stood up and said

"I think I have just the thing"

After what seemed like hours Thalia and Silena dressed me in a white low cut tank top, a white and turquoise mini skirt, turquoise wedged sandals, and turquoise and sliver jewelry. Silena straightened my hair and did my makeup. I wasn't pretty. I was stunning. I wasn't going to be seen as a lonely girl anymore. Not by Percy.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

When it was time for the party to start I dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans, a jacket, and sneakers. I went outside to the beach and tried to find Annabeth. She found me instead.

I was looking for her when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Annabeth smiling at me. She looked really lovely. I felt the same as I did when I saw her the day I came back.

"Hi" I gasped

"Hi. I don't really come to these things" she admitted

The beach had bonfires, a snack table and Grover was managing the DJ booth. The campers were either dancing or swimming in the lake near my cabin.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked

"With who?" I said like an idiot

Me, Seaweed Brain"

"Oh, right"

Annabeth and I went into the crowd and danced. It was crowded, so we were really close to each other. With every move her body somehow came against mine. I pulled us out of the crowd and we ran to the beach.

I caught Annabeth in my arms and we locked eyes. Before I knew it, our lips were against each others. I kissed her because something inside me felt restored.

* * *

Annabeth and I sat on the bench and talked. We weren't sure if we were going to start a relationship without catching up. I wanted a relationship, but what did she want to know.

"Were you bullied?" I asked

"After you left, some dumb Aphrodite girls made fun of me. They told me you were never coming back" Annabeth sighed

"Why did they make fun of you?"

"I had a crush on you. They found it stupid"

This whole time Annabeth had feelings for me. She was lovely and sweet, but lonely and shy. I shouldn't judge. I was lonely, too.

"Percy?" She asked

"Yeah" I asked

"Why did you leave'"

"Can we drop it?"

Why? You promised you'd be honest"

"It's-"

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Understand what?"

"Annabeth"

"You don't want to tell me. I'm your friend. I thought you were mine"

"Annabeth"

"I'm just that lonely girl, right?"

"No"

"Then play the game right"

I shook my head. Annabeth ran off in tears. She couldn't find out. I was wrong. Things only became more complicated.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Sorry this took so long. Stay tuned kids! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm bac****k! With another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review this chapter.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to**

**Find a way by Safetysuit (Percy's theme)**

**Shattered by Trading Yesterday (when Annabeth is in her room)**

**Castle walls by Christina Aguilera feat T.I.**

**Skinny Love by Bon Iver**

**Bad by The Cab**

**Collide by Howie Day**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I ran after Annabeth, but she was already gone. Why was it so hard to tell her the truth? I liked her, but she wanted to know why I came back. I went back to my cabin and got ready for bed. Tyson came back after a while he saw that I was looking at an old photo of Annabeth.

"What happened?" He asked

"I blew it" I replied

"What did you do that made her cry?"

"How did you?"

"I saw her running away from you. She crashed into me"

"Oh, um..."

"You can always just apologize or tell her-"

"Out of the question"

I signed and put the photo away. I fell asleep with Annabeth clouding my mind.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~ **

* * *

I reached my cabin and ran to my bunk. I fell on my sobbing. I found a note from Silena on my bed that read_ 'Percy likes Annabeth_'.

"Go away!" I cried

I hugged my knees and sat there crying. The door flew open and Silena and Thalia ran to my side. They wrapped there arms around me while I cried.

"What happened?" Silena asked

"He just...he just.." I cried harder

"He's a jerk. Forget him" Thalia replied

I shook my head and wiped my eyes. Silena braids my hair and Thalia helps me get ready for bed. We sit there and talk about Percy, it was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Silena asked

"No thanks. Its fine. Can you guys leave?" I asked

"Annabeth-"

"Please, leave me alone"

They do as I ask and leave my cabin. I curl up under the covers and close my eyes. I fall asleep next to the note Sliena left

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

When I fell asleep my last thought was of Annabeth. In a dream I got advice form an unexpected visitor. Here's what happened

_~Percy's dream~_

_I was sitting on the dock near my cabin. A woman sits next to me. She looks a lot like Annabeth, but her eyes are hazel. I know who she is. She's Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Looks like I'm getting a lecture._

_"Hello, Percy" She greeted_

_"Hi" I greeted back_

_"Why is it that you won't tell Annabeth? She's a bright young girl"_

_"I know. It's just..."_

_"What?"_

_"She wouldn't understand why I did it"_

_"Maybe your right, but that doesn't mean that she won't feel different about you. She's had a crush on you since the day you met her"_

_"She has?"_

_"You're blind. Didn't you ever wonder why she followed you around like a lost puppy all those years? You were the only person who cared about her"_

_I never really thought about it. Annabeth had seen the good in me and had no one who genuinely cared for her. She liked me because I wanted her company and I actually cared and wanted her opinion. Now, I refused to tell her anything and she must think that I don't want her around anymore. _

_"What do I do?" I asked_

_"You want my help?" Aphrodite replied_

_"That's why your here, right?"_

_"Here's what you need to do"_

_Aphrodite told me a plan that was perfect. After that she disappeared and I was left alone._

_~End of dream~_

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

I woke up when my cabin mates had left for breakfast. I took a shower and dressed in jeans, my running shoes, and a pale yellow tank top. I pulled my hair back in a braid and joggers out of my cabin.

I jogged the perimeter of the camp twice. On my third jog Percy appeared in front of me and smiled.

"Hi" he greeted

I glared at him and jogged passed him. Percy grabbed my wrist before I could move any farther away from him and spun me around.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"I want to talk about last night" he replied

"I don't"

"Annabeth, I want you to come to my cabin tonight"

"Why? What do you want?"

"You"

"What?"

"Just come over tonight. Bring a swimsuit"

Percy jogged away from me. I was still trying to figure out what just happened right now. Why did I need a swimsuit?

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I waited for Annabeth in the lake by my cabin She arrived around eight o'clock. I smiled and waved at her. She pulled her hair our of it's braid and slipped out of her jeans and shirt, revealing her navy blue swimsuit.

Annabeth gracefully divided into the lake. She swam up to me and managed a smile. I reached out to touch her hair, but she jerked away.

"Why did you want me to come here?" She asked

"I needed to talk to you" I sighed

"Percy-"

"Listen, it's not that simple to just tell you why I came back all of a sudden. I have a reason, but I'm not ready to tell you. I'm ready to tell you that I like you a lot"

"Percy-"

I press my forehead against hers. Annabeth cups my face in her hands. She stares into my eyes.

"I've liked you for a really long time. I want to kiss you I...want to kiss you, now" I admitted

Annabeth slides her hands down my chest than wraps her arms around my neck. She presses her lips to mine and I kiss her back intensely. Annabeth presses herself closer to me. I wrap my arms around her and drag her underwater.

I build an air bubble for her so she can breathe. I pin Annabeth down and continue to kiss her. Annabeth breaks away to breathe, but just as quickly brings her lips back to mine. I move my lips to her neck, causing her breathing to go heavy and a small cry to escape through her lips.

Annabeth straddles me and pins me by my shoulders. Annabeth kisses me, but stops and sits up.

"What is it?" I asked

"Your driving me insane" she replies

"I guess I was the only one actually enjoying that little 'session'"

"No, that was...lovely, but your making me lose it"

"Annabeth, about the whole us dating thing-"

"Percy, I can't be with you until you let me know the reason why you came back"

"So, what now?"

"Let's just say, I'm not going to be your experiment again"

With that Annabeth swims away. I'm left alone at the bottom of the lake.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! With another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review this chapter. **

* * *

**AN I changed Percy's Theme and I finally found a story's theme**. **Thank you Tina daughter of Poseidon. :)**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to**

**Pieces by Red (Percy's theme)**

**May I by Trading Yesterday**

**Lost it all by Black Veil brides (Story's Theme)**

**Undone by Haley Reinhart**

**Turning Page by Sleeping at last**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

My life was like questions on a quiz. There were so many options. Somehow I chose the wrong ones. Here's an example.

_**1. If you have depression, you...**_

_**A. Tell someone**_

_**B. Go to therapy**_

_**C. Take medication**_

_**D. Bottle it up and try to kill yourself**_

I had chosen D for that one. There were so many ways that I could have avoided it, but I didn't. Here's another example.

_**2. If you like someone, but you don't want to tell her your secret you...**_

_**A. Tell them the truth**_

_**B. Kiss them, toy with their feelings, and once you have them destroy your friendship by telling them that you can't tell them**_

_**C. Run**_

_**D. None of the above**_

I had chosen B. I knew that I had to tell her or I'd destroy us completely.

Annabeth tried to tolerate me as much as possible. She wouldn't talk to me or even make eye contact with me. She was shutting me out of her life.

I couldn't take it anymore. During breakfast one morning I got up on a table and said out loud for everyone to hear.

"I tried to kill myself!"

Everyone turned their attention to me. Annabeth stared at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was. I took off my sweater and showed them the cuts on my wrist and arms.

"This is what you couldn't tell me?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah" I said while getting down and facing Annabeth.

Annabeth grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine. I gave her a rough shove which caused her to bump into the table. Everyone begun to crowd us.

"Don't" I replied

"Percy, why?" She asked while her eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness

"I had depression. Before I came back I tried to kill myself. I came back because I needed a fresh start and...I missed you"

"Percy, I understand. I-"

"Stop, defending me. You can't do that for every wrong thing I do"

"I have to!"

"Why?!"

"I love you"

I didn't know what to say.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

No one said anything. Not even Percy, who looked at me as if I had broken the law or something. I didn't care if my siblings thought that I was crazy. All I could see was Percy. His eyes were locked to mine.

"I love you" I said louder "I know that you don't feel the same, but to be honest I'm mad at you"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry that I never told you" he replies while looking away

"Do you really think saying sorry helps? Do you think that you're the only person who has been in a rough spot?"

Percy shakes his head. Tears spill down my cheeks and I roughly brush them away with the back of my hand.

"Than what gives you the right to act like you are?!" I exclaimed

"Annabeth can't you see that I just want to be with you" he asked

"So you can do what? Build something and then break it. You're not who I thought you were. You're an empty, poisonous smile!"

"Annabeth, can you ever forgive me?"

I stand closer to him. We're so close that our lip brush against one another.

"No, I'm sorry" I whispered

I give him a small kiss on the cheek and walk to my cabin.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I blew it. I fucked up big time. Annabeth began to become my only thought. She still had feelings for me but she couldn't forgive me for not telling her the truth about why I came back. I didn't blame her for it.

I didn't know how I felt about her. I felt like I was in love, but it didn't really seem to fit what I felt like I was actually feeling.

I was taking a morning run when I found Annabeth sitting near the river. I took a seat next to her and said

"When you were little did you ever read 'The very hungry caterpillar'?"

"Yeah" she replied

"When I was little I always thought that I don't want to change when I came out of a cocoon. I just want everything else to change"

"Did it ever happen?"

"No"

At least she was talking to me. That showed that we were making progress.

"When I was in the hospital I use to read that book and I'd get under the covers as if it was a cocoon and I always expected things to be different when I came out"

Annabeth looks away from me. She stood up and ran off. I really messed up.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

What was wrong with me? Percy was the only person that I ever wanted. The only person that I ever loved. Now, that he amitted to liking me all I did was push him away.

I had decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I jogged over to Percy 's cabin and knocked on the door. Percy opened it and greeted me with a smile.

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure" he replied

I entered his cabin and he closed the door behind us. I turned around and gave him a shy smile.

"What do you need?" He asked

"You" I blurted out

"What?"

"I understand why you tried to kill yourself. Percy, you don't have to feel alone"

Our lips met and I locked my arms around his neck. Percy kiss me back, making the kiss grow more and more intense.

I didn't care if everything was messed up. I didn't if I was still mad. I only cared about him. It might take sometime to forgive him, but I didn't care. I had all the time in the world to forgive him

* * *

**Like it? Write a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back! With another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review this chapter. **

* * *

**AN I changed Percy's Theme and I finally found a story's theme**. **Thank you Tina daughter of Poseidon. :)**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening **

**Find a way by Safetysuit**

**Candles by Daughter**

**Human by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Braille by Regina Speaktor**

**Animal by The Cab**

**The Heretic by The sounds of Animals fighting**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

Everything was better. Everything was just purely amazing. Percy and I had a beautiful relationship. We decided to leave camp and go live together in the city. Chiron said that it was a big move for us, but we could come back to visit any time we wanted to.

We bought a small studio apartment with a great view of the city. Percy's dad bought it for him. It was a really nice place. The living room and kitchen were connected into one huge room. Across from the kitchen was our room and it even had it's own bathroom. Down the hall was another bathroom, a spare bedroom and a laundry room.

We use our savings to buy furniture. We played rent and bought groceries for ourselves. We played our first months rent and decided to take it easy. I got a job as a receptionist at a insurance company and Percy worked with the local newspaper. Life with Percy was great. It was bliss.

When I wake up I feel a smile grow on my face. It's our vacation. Percy and I were given some time off work for the week. Sometimes we didn't need to go to work because there was some taking care of our job. We got only Thursdays and Fridays off. We had the whole week off.

I turned to my side and saw that Percy was still asleep. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Good morning, babe" I greeted

"What happened to Seaweed Brain?" He asked

"I like to change it up"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. I sat up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed some new clothes and went to go change in the bathroom.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and found Percy cooking blueberry pancakes for us. I dressed in a frilly white top tied with a lavender ribbon, jeans and a pair of white flats I leaned against the counter and watched him. When pancakes were ready I immediately dived in. I finished breakfast and gave Percy a small kiss.

"Thank you" I replied

"By the way" Percy replied

He opened the fridge and pulled out a chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth" he said before kissing my cheek

"Oh right, it's July 12th" I said shocked

Wow, how could I forget my own birthday. Sometimes I was such a blonde. I grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You amaze me" I replied while I gave him a hug

"Does this mean I win the 'best boyfriend' award" he laughed

"In my book"

He laughs and goes to the room to get dressed. Percy and I have been dating for four months. Things weren't slow, but they weren't fast either. Sometimes I wish we'd pick it up and other times I felt like we should slow down. It was a rollercoaster. It was exciting, but scary.

Percy came back wearing a navy blue shirt, jeans, and a regular pair on shoes. I gave him a smile and laced my hand through his.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me while pressing his forehead against mine

"Percy, you don't have to do anything for me" I replied

"I want to. It's your birthday. You only turn eighteen once, right?"

"Percy-"

"Come on. Anything you want. I'll do anything you to do today"

I bit my lip. God, this was tempting. Anything? He'd give me anything. Anything I wanted. There was so much. Finally, it came to me.

"Let's spend the week in Montauk. Please?" I asked

"I'll get the keys for the house from my mom" he sighed "Go pack some stuff for us"

"Okay"

I went to the room and packed us some of our belongings for the week. Percy came back and we jumped in the car and drove Montauk. This was going to be any interesting week for both of us.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when we reached Montauk. I pulled up in front of the beach house and Annabeth grabbed our bags from the back. We set our luggage in the living room and walked back outside to walk on the beach.

Annabeth laced her fingers through mine. I held her hand while the waves of the ocean splashed on our feet.

"It's really nice here" she insisted

"I always loved coming here. It was a second home to me" I admitted

"Who could blame you? I'd love to live here"

"Annabeth"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting dark. Do you want to go back to the house?"

"Sure"

"Get on my back"

"What?"

"Get on my back you coward"

Annabeth giggled. She jumped on my back and I jogged back to the house. Annabeth was laughing gleefully the whole way back.

* * *

We reached the house and take off our wet shoes. I began to make dinner while Annabeth turned on the heater. I made Annabeth's favorite meal; lasagna. The lasagna finished cooking and I severed us some when it finished cooling down.

We sat on the couch in the living room and ate the dinner that I had prepared for us. Annabeth continuously told me that I didn't have to make her dinner, but I told her that I didn't mind at all.

My views on Annabeth had changed. Like a caterpillar, she changed. She wasn't that quite, lonely, and shy girl that I'd met when I was eleven. She was a beautiful, courageous and stunning woman. I was in love with her. I remembered the first day we'd met.

_~Percy's memory~_

_I was eleven. I was walking around the camp. I was near the stream, where the red team usually hid there flag. I heard rustling and looked up. I saw a girl in a red t-shirt, jeans, a pair of thick black eyeglasses and running shoes, sitting in the tree above me. _

_The girl was cute, no doubt about that. Her brown hair was tangled and it framed her face, her eyes were a mix of grey and blue. I couldn't tell. I smiled and waved at her. She noticed me and climbed down the tree._

_"It's not nice to sneak up on people" the girl replied_

_"Sorry, what were you doing up there?" I asked_

_"Thinking"_

_"You want to see something cool?"_

_She nodded. I concentrated and made the stream separate. She looked at me shocked. She looked away from me, blushing. She seemed awfully shy._

_"Your father's Poseidon?" She asked_

_"Yeah, isn't it cool" I exclaimed_

_"We've never really had a child of the big three"_

_"I'm Percy by the way" _

_I held out my hand to her. She took my hand and shook it for a moment._

_"I'm Annabeth Chase" she replies_

_~End of memory~_

I got the cake from the fridge and lit the candles. I set the cake in front of her and said

"Make a wish, wise girl"

Annabeth thought for a moment and then blew out the candles. I cut the cake and severed us a piece.

"What did you wish for?" I asked

"I'm not telling" she teased

"Please"

"No"

I chased her until we ran into the bedroom. We stopped running and saw the room. In the center was huge gold bed for two people.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

"This is the master bedroom" Percy said nervously

"It's nice" I gulped

I walked in and touched the comforter of the bed. Why was I so nervous? I slept in a bed with Percy dozens of times, but this was different. It felt different. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like my feelings for Percy were clawing at my insides and made my blood boil. It felt strange. It felt good. What was it?

_'Desire. Lust. Love. It's consuming you both'_ said a voice in my head. I couldn't do this with Percy? Could I? Did he feel the same way right now? I was ready. I just was. I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"I'm going to go change" I replied

He nodded and I grabbed my bag. I closed the bathroom door behind me and opened my bag. I looked through my pajamas trying to find something appropriate. I found a pale pink silk gown. It wasn't that revealing. It wasn't really inappropriate either. It would do. I pulled off my shirt and jeans and slipped into the gown.

I threw my clothes back into the bag and brushed my teeth. I set my bag near the bathroom door and walked back to the room. I stood in the doorway and waited for Percy to notice me. He did and his face broke into a smile.

"Well, this is a surprise" he replied

"The nice kind?" I asked

I walked over to him and we sat across from each other on the bed. I smiled and kissed his lips. Percy wraps his arms around me and kisses me back. I topple over him and he lands on his back. Our noses are touching. Our eyes are locked on each other.

"Annabeth, are you ready for this?" He asked

"Yes" I admitted "You?"

"I was born ready"

I laughed and give him a kiss. Percy pushes himself up and pins me down. I grabbed the end of my gown and lifted it over my head. I take his shirt and pull it over his head. Percy smiles and straddles my waist

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

"Are you afraid?" I asked

"No" Annabeth sighed

"Good, don't be"

"I trust you. I'm not scared of you"

I kiss her neck and move my lips down her throat to her collarbone. Annabeth unsnap my jeans and throws them to our clothes on the floor. Annabeth wraps her legs around my waist and pushes me, so I'm on my back. She's notices a cut on my wrist

"Why do this look fresh?" She asked

I don't say anything.

"Please don't cut yourself! Please, play the game right! I am! Please, I love you" she exclaims

"I won't. I promise. I won't do it again. Annabeth" I replied

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

Annabeth grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for a kiss. I unclasp her bra and let it slide off her. Annabeth laughs weakly and I give her a reassuring smile. I kiss her neck and her rosey lips. Her breathing becomes heavy. Her nails dig into my shoulder blade. We slip out of our remaining clothes and wrap the comforter around us to keep ourselves warm.

As the air grows thicker it also becomes warmer. Sweat rolls off our skin, which doesn't help us at all. Annabeth pushes the comforter off her shoulders so she won't be so warm. I open my eyes and see her.

Her pale skin is like a moonstone. It shines under the dim light. Annabeth's eyes are closed as if she's refusing to look at me. Her arms are knotted in my hair. Her lips look swollen and are slightly opened as she breathes. Her hair falls against the curves of her body. Her body is unlike anything I've seen. She's the most beautiful woman I've seen.

I take her face in my hands and kiss her. My lips kiss every inch of her skin. Annabeth is in pure shock, but she isn't complaining. She's doing the exact opposite of complaining. I don't think about what I have to do. I just go with it.

Annabeth kisses my chest and shoulder. She kisses me like how I've been kissing her. She doesn't stop until I kiss her lips. When I kiss her she knows that her turn is up. The only thing I can hear besides our breathing is the waves outside as they crash against the beach.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

When I wake up I find myself resting on Percy's chest. I feel the sunlight burn against my bare skin. I look up and see that Percy is still asleep. Quietly, I slip out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. I regret leaving Percy without waking him up, but I couldn't stay in bed forever. I take a shower and let the memories from yesterday take over me.

I finish my shower and get dressed in some new clothes. I walk outside and sit in the porch swing. I open my eyes and find a daisy in front of me. I look up and see Percy looking down at me. He's smiling.

"Hi" I greet

"Hi" he greets back

He presses his lips to mine when I take the flower from his. I thought things couldn't have been more perfect. More beautiful. I was wrong

* * *

**like it? Write a review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back! With another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review this chapter.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening**

**Like we used to by Rocket to the moon**

**Perfect by Headly**

**Endlessly by The Cab**

**Heavy in your arms by Florence and the machine**

**Take it all away by Red**

**Lost it all by Black Veiled brides**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

The week was almost up. Annabeth and I didn't want it to end. Annabeth wanted to explore, but I wanted to stay inside. She'd drag me outside every morning and say

"Where's your sense of adventure? There can be a cave or coral reefs"

I'd sigh and let her drag me outside. Annabeth was content on making the most out of her days in Montauk. Mainly because she never really had been to Montauk. I didn't want to go back to our same old life. I wanted to stay here with Annabeth like this.

Annabeth curled up beside me while we were trying to go to sleep one night. She stared at the bracelet I'd given to her as a birthday present. She looked up at me and asked

"Do you want to move back to camp?"

"What made you think about that?" I asked her

"Well, don't you ever wish that you could go back. To when things were easy, when you didn't have to worry about work or rent"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"Because back then I didn't have you"

Annabeth smiles and lightly kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around her and bring her closer to me.

"Annabeth, is something on your mind?" I asked. She seemed distracted

Annabeth didn't answer. She was already fast asleep. I laughed and kissed the top of her head. Annabeth curled up closer to me and sighed in her sleep. I couldn't fall asleep, so I just listened to her. She some times talked in her sleep.

She'd toss and turn. She'd sigh or say my name in her sleep. It was entertaining to watch. Something about her was enchanting when she slept. I wondered what she dreamed about. All I knew was that I was always in them.

In the morning we packed our stuff and drove home. Annabeth's phone rang once we got home. I went into our room and found my medicine on the nightstand. I grab a pill and swallow it.

* * *

_~One month later~ _

"Make a wish, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth whispered in my ear

I think for a moment and then I blow out my candles. Annabeth claps and cuts me a slice of cake. Birthday's were never my thing. Age was just a number. My mom knew that I just wanted her to say 'happy birthday' and that's it. Annabeth however, wanted me to at least have a nice dinner, a present, and a birthday cake.

Annabeth begins to clean up the dishes while I stare at the small wrapped box she'd given me. Annabeth finishes and takes a seat next to me.

"Open it" she insisted

I tore off the wrapping paper and opened a box. Inside was a gold watch. It was really nice. Seemed hard to afford, though.

"Do you like it?" She asked

"It's really nice. You didn't have to get me a gift" I insisted

"Percy, don't be silly"

"I'm serious. You're the only present I need"

Annabeth smiles and lends into kiss me. I kiss her back and pull her closer to me. We stop kissing and press our foreheads together. Annabeth stands up and holds out her hand.

"Dance with me" she replies

"There's no music" I point out

"Dance with me"

I take Annabeth's hand and we begin to sway. As we dance Annabeth sings

_"Cause you're all I want, _  
_You're all I need, _  
_You're everything, everything. _

_You're all I want, _  
_You're all I need, _  
_You're everything, everything. _

_You're all I want, _  
_You're all I need, _  
_You're everything, everything. _

_You're all I want, _  
_You're all I need, _  
_You're everything, everything. _

_And how can I stand here with you, _  
_And not be moved by you? _  
_Would you tell me, _  
_How could it be, _  
_Any better than this? _

_And how can I stand here with you, _  
_And not be moved by you? _  
_Would you tell me, _  
_How could it be, _  
_Any better, any better than this? _

_And how can I stand here with you, _  
_And not be moved by you _  
_Would you tell me, _  
_How could it be, _  
_Any better than this? _

_Would you tell me, _  
_How could it be, _  
_Any better than this"_

Annabeth giggles and kisses my lips.

"You're birthday isn't over" she replies

"Really? What else have you planned?" I teased

"I have a few things on my mind"

"Can I have a hint?"

"No"

Annabeth grabs my hand and walks me to our room..

* * *

When I wake up there's a note right next to me. It's from Annabeth. It reads:

"**_At the last minute I was asked to go to my cousins wedding. Won't be back for three days. I love you_**

**_Annabeth_**"

I signed and grabbed a pill from my jar of medicine. I walked into the bathroom. I felt a weird feeling wash over me. I set down the pill and found a razor. I looked down at my wrist

_'She's left you for good'_ said the voice in my head_ 'She never wanted you'_

Feeling angered I took the razor and cut my wrist. The words that I was told swirled in my head.

_'What gives you the right to act like you are? Are you the only person who has been through something bad?_'

Annabeth wouldn't understand. The cut was a release. This was the first time I had cut myself since my accident

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Sorry if this chapter is short. I've been really busy with school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back! With another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review this chapter.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening**

**Saving me by Nickelback**

**Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson**

**Loneliest girl in the world by Cary Brothers (Annabeth's theme)**

**Pieces by Red (Percy's theme)**

**The scientist by Coldplay**

**Lost it all by Black Veil brides (story's theme)**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I'm never going to do that again. I will never cut myself again. I can't do it again. I made a promise and I have to keep it.

A day had pasted since I cut myself. I hadn't heard from Annabeth in a while. I had gotten a video from her in the morning. It was a video of Annabeth on the beach in New Jersey. She's smiling at the camera.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" she greeted while waving "Wait here"

Annabeth set her phone down and runs out toward the beach and begins to dance around. I can't help but smile. She laughs and says

"I don't know what I'm doing"

I laugh and watch the rest of the video. Annabeth runs back to her spot and sighs. She picks up her phone and smiles

"I'll be home soon. I promise." She replies "I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much. The wedding was this morning and it was lovely. I really hope you're okay. I love you. Bye"

She blows a kiss and the video ends. I set down my phone and get ready for the day. While I'm eating breakfast the house phone rings. I answer it and it's Thalia on the other end.

"Hello?" I greeted

"Percy are you home?" She asked frantically

"Yeah? Why?"

"Come to the hospital"

"Thalia, what's wrong?"

Thalia doesn't say anything. I just hear her sniffle at the other end of the line.

"Thalia, what is it? Who's hurt?" I asked frantically

"It's...it's Annabeth" she choked out

* * *

I called a cab and got to the hospital as fast as I could. Thalia and Grover are in the waiting room when I get there. I run to Thalia and ask

"Where is she?"

"Annabeth is in her room" she said calmly

"What happened?" I asked

"She was in a car accident"

I go to Annabeth's room and she her unconscious in a hospital bed. She has a bandage on her forehead, cuts on her face and a bruise by her left eye. I'm horrified at what I see.

I take a seat next to her and hold her hand. Thalia is standing at the doorway. Tears fill my eyes and slip down my face.

"Has she woken up?" I choke out

"No" Thalia admits

"How bad are her injuries?"

"She's in a coma"

A coma? There's no telling when she'll wake up or if she'll even remember me or even live.

"The doctors don't know if she'll even wake up. It's most likely that she won't live" Thalia sobs.

That's the final straw. Tears fall rapidly down my face. The beeping noises on the monitor are driving me insane. I kiss Annabeth's forehead and run out.

* * *

I press the button on the elevator and wait. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. I needed to or I'll lose it.

"Percy?" Says a voice

I turn and see my therapist, Dr. Wagner. Dr. Wagner is a middle-aged woman with short dark hair, green eyes, and glasses. She looks concerned.

"Hi, " I replied looking at the ground

"Is everything alright?" She asked concerned

"My girlfriend was in a car accident"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright?"

"I...I"

"Percy? Do you want to talk?"

"I have to get out of here!"

The elevator doors open and a get out of there as fast as I can. I ran home and find the nearest bottle of liquor. It was happening again.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

_~three days later~_

When I wake up it takes me a minute to realize where I am. A middle-aged woman is sitting in front of me.

"Annabeth do you know who you are?" She asked

"Yes, who are you?" I asked

"My name is Dr. Wagner. I'm Percy's therapist"

"Percy? Is he okay?"

"Yes, I'm just really concerned about him. He was really upset when he left here three days ago."

Was Percy okay? When could I leave? I had to see him as soon as possible. I needed to make sure that he was okay.

After speaking to my doctor I can leave in two days. I just hoped that Percy was okay. I hoped that he hasn't hurt himself.

* * *

**~Third person's POV~**

* * *

Two days passed. Percy never answered the phone when the hospital called. He drowned his sorrows by drinking. He's delusions kicked in. He started to believe that Annabeth had died.

Annabeth was thrilled to go home. She wanted to see Percy. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. She hoped that he kept his promise.

Percy cried everyday. He tried to calm down, but nothing worked. He stopped taking his antidepressants. He begun to be consumed by his depression. In his mind Annabeth's voice filled it along with all his memories of her.

He remembered the moment he met her. The moment he realized that he loved her. Every beautiful day he shared with her. Every kiss, every touch, and every 'I love you' that he said to her.

The image of her in the hospital haunted him. Her voice filled his mind. Every that she said stuck with him

_"That's cheating. I hate cheats. My Dad's a cheat. You know that"_

_"I won't be your experiment"_

_"This is what you couldn't tell me?"_

_"Build something and then break it down?!"_

_"Did it ever happen?"_

_"I love you"_

_"I wish you were here with me"_

The memories and her voice would not stop. He calls Thalia.

"Thalia, Annabeth is dead right?" He asked

"Percy is everything alright" Thalia asked

"She's dead because I didn't care for her. She was always that lonely girl I met and I didn't care about her enough. She knew that"

Thalia sends Luke to call an ambulance and send them to Percy's apartment. She tries to keep him on the line, but he says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

Percy couldn't take it. He begun to hyperventilate. He rushed to the kitchen and continued to hyperventilate. He couldn't take it. Everything was to much for him to bare.

Percy sees a kitchen knife on the counter out of the corner of his eye. He grabs the knife and repeatedly cuts his wrist. He doesn't scream, but it hurts. Annabeth was the only thing that he thought about. He lets himself bleed out.

When Annabeth walks in Percy is on the floor barely conscious. She screams and hears an ambulance. She cradles him and presses down on his wrist try to stop the bleeding. Percy apologies and blacks out when he is taken from her by the paramedics.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Sadly the story is almost ending, but I promise that this is not the end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back! With another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review this chapter.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase **

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

* * *

**AN: Last chapter of the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening**

**Lost it all by Black Veil brides (story's theme)**

**Loneliest girl in the world by Cary Brothers (Annabeth's theme**

**Wanted by Hunter Hayes **

**Good times gonna come by Aqualung**

**I need you to love me by BarLow Girl **

**Flowers for a ghost by Thriving Ivory**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

When I wake up I realize that I'm in the hospital. What the hell did I do? I look down at my wrist and see the bandages. Ugh! I did it again!

I look up and see Annabeth standing in front of me. She's not dead. She was okay. She was angry and upset. What had I done?

"You promised" she whispers

"Annabeth" I stuttered

"You promised me that you wouldn't do this!"

Annabeth is crying. It's the last thing I wanted to do. I needed to explain this to her. She needed to know my reasons.

"I saw you" she sobbed "you were bleeding and muttering my name. I thought you were happy with me!"

"Annabeth, I am happy with you" I admitted

"Why did you do this?! What gave you the right to do this to me?! To yourself?!"

"I thought you were dead. Annabeth, my depression-"

"Your depression?! Its always the depressions fault never your own!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I don't have to take this! Goodbye Percy"

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth didn't listen to me. She just left the room. I screamed in frustration and bury my face in my hands. What was wrong with me? Why did I have to screw everything up? Why did I push others away?

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

I stopped in front of the elevator and cried. I was in love with Percy, but I couldn't bare the thought of him dying in front of me. I needed him. I loved him too much to let him go.

Dr. Wagner sees me crying and taps on my shoulder. I turn around and see her. She smiles at me. I wipe away my tears.

"Annabeth is something wrong?" She asked

"What do you do when someone you love let's you down?" I sniffed

"Do you want to talk in my office?"

I nod and we walk down to her office.

* * *

I sit in a chair across from Dr. Wagner. She closes the door behind us and takes a seat. I wipe away my tears and stop crying.

"I know you're upset about what happened to Percy" she replied

"What gave it away?" I said bitterly

She sighs and sets down her clipboard. I sit there in silence for a while.

"You need to understand why Percy did this" she replies

"Then explain it to me" I hissed

"Percy has major depression disorder. This causes him to have delusions and thoughts of suicide"

"What do delusions have to do with anything?"

"You'll have to ask him"

"Why would he need me?"

"Annabeth you did something that I've never seen anyone do before"

"What's that?"

"You cured him"

I felt my heart snap and restore

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

When I wake up from my nap, Annabeth is at my side. I was relieved to see her. She's starting out the window. She turns and faces me. Tears fill her eyes

"You have ten minutes to explain yourself" she hisses

"Your talking to me, again?" I asked

Annabeth sighs and crosses her arms

"Ten minutes" she chimes

"The doctors said that it was most likely that you would die. I figured that I'd rather die then not be with you" I explained

"Percy, why do you need me? Why am I so important?"

"Annabeth, I just need you to-"

"I've asked you to play the game right! I've asked you over, and, over and over!"

I take a deep breath and try not tell at her. Tears fall down her face. She's sobbing and it breaks my heart.

"I was easier to have nothing!" I hissed "Nothing could be taken from me. You came and you asked me to try!"

"You didn't try! You kept doing it!"

"Yes, you know why?! You know why?! Because you spend all of your time on someone, you put your energies into them and they just get taken from you and it breaks your heart!"

Annabeth stares at me. She's surprised by my outburst and to be honest I was surprised by them too.

"You think that people will save you from yourself and the break you!" I hissed "I was scared to lose you or to be broken"

"It's hard to believe that" she hisses "to you I'm still that lonely girl. You broke this just to not risk pain? All you did was build something and break it down!"

"Annabeth look at me!"

She turns to me and sits at my side. I take a deep breath.

"I was perfectly happy killing myself then you asked me to try" I explained "for the first time in my life I felt like someone gave a shit and now I'd..."

Annabeth waits for me to continue

"I'd jump off the empire state building!" I replied "I'd rebuild the twin towers, I'd break the world record largest sandwich, I'd-"

I'm cut off when Annabeth presses her lips to mine. I don't know if it was a moment of weakness or if she forgave me. All I did was kiss her back.

Annabeth breaks our kiss and starts to cry. I wipe her tears and kiss her cheeks.

"When I was in preschool the teacher asked me to think of something beautiful" she replies "I said 9/11. I saw it at home with the TV on mute. I didn't know how many people died. When I did I realized that I was messed up. Maybe that's why my father stopped loving me"

"I love you" I replied "you're my whole world"

Annabeth kisses my lips and gets up to leave.

"I love you too" she replies before leaving

"You do?" I asked

"Yes, that's the problem"

I can't help, but smile. I figured that we would be okay

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

* * *

Percy leaves the hospital I'm a week. He soon doesn't need medicine anymore. Annabeth and Percy slowly stitch their way back together. He soon has something to live for.

Annabeth and him marry after four years. Annabeth soon has there son. Sadly, he has depression as well. Annabeth and Percy find ways to make him happy and love him.

Percy discovers cuts on his sons wrist one day. He doesn't ground him or yell. He sits his son down and tells him his story. His son asked

"What did you realize after all that?"

"I realized that I was cured. Your mother had cured me and she was worth trying for"

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Well this was interesting. I hope you all continue to read my stories. This is SkinsFan2106 signing off.**


End file.
